Only dreams
by MicAgatha
Summary: • Drabble• Para Mlle. Janusa. Inspirado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona: 'Que nadie vea'. Miroku siente el deseo de pasión y está indefenso ante él; no lo puede evitar. Mierda, el hanyou nunca lo querría. Adv. Yaoi.


**Pairing: **Miroku**/**Inuyasha

**Género: **Romance**/ **Drama

**Palabras: **494

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen...ya quisiera, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro. La canción 'Que nadie vea' es de Ricardo Arjona y se basó en esta canción el fic que a continuación presentaré**.**

**Aclaración: **El trama es totalmente mío; antes afirmé que me daba igual si veía que plagiaban o adaptaban mis fics pero ahora si ven alguna de mis historias, avísenme, se los agradecería**.**

**Aviso: **Este fic se lo dedico a una cerda como yo, ¡sí, hablo de ti gorda! (Mlle. Janusa) Sabes que te odio por todo lo que me hiciste ayer, pero te juro y juraré toda la vida que lo del papel higiénico y el drabble, valió la pena. Eres una ninfómana; sexo con un papel de higiénico xd ¡Oing, oing, guau, guau!

* * *

><p><em>MicAgatha:<em>

**Only dreams**

| El amor, el amor, no hay diferencias para nadie, siempre es el mismo (?

**Summary:** • Drabble• Para Mlle. Janusa. Inspirado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona: 'Que nadie vea'. Miroku siente el deseo de pasión y está indefenso ante él; no lo puede evitar. Mierda, el hanyou nunca lo querría. Adv. Yaoi.

Sensaciones increíbles, calenturas por todo el cuerpo, agitaciones que poco a poco se iban acelerando. Sintió que algo de forma veloz empapaba cierta zona[1] y que su miembro se estremecía. Era el caos hecho realidad.

Despertó.

—Mierda, otra vez no. —se incorporó con el cuidado debido sin tratar que alguien notara que se iba aún sabiendo que de todas formas cierta persona se percataría. Eso lo tenía sin cuidado, ya tenía suficiente con tantas noches seguidas, soñando con su amigo, soñando que le hacía el amor y que no sólo él lo disfrutaba sino también el hanyou y ambos, sedientos de más, se besaban salvajemente y alcanzaban el éxtasis.

Caminó hasta el río más próximo y quitándose unas cuantas prendas de encima, se metió de cuerpo entero para que se le fuera todo lo calenturiento. No aguantaba. Esto simplemente no podía seguir, no era normal, por ley natural el hombre y la mujer han sido hechos para estar juntos, sin embargo nada podía hacer —o en pocas palabras, estaba indefenso— ante esta emoción.

Era el mujeriego, el pervertido pero con toda fémina que lo rodeara, no obstante hacía ya muchos años que se había hartado de ellas. Dicen que los hombres que tienen fama de Don Juan[2] terminan aburriéndose de las damas y van tras nuevos _retos_.

Por su mente vagaba la idea de provocarlo, seducirlo y hacerse notar de una buena vez como un amante candente. Y quizá olvidó que estaba ahí, parado, observándolo por mucho rato. No le importaba, era como si toda la vergüenza se le hubiera ido en un santiamén y la idea de tocar sus músculos fornidos fuera tan fuerte que pasearse desnudo, no era problema alguno.

Lo que no se percató o nunca imaginó, sería que el hanyou continuaría viendo, un _vibrante_ espectador. Eso lo hacía excitarse y la idea de llegar a un posible orgasmo aún más.

—Esto se está saliendo de control, Miroku. —Era su voz, ¿Qué intentaba decir? —Esto no está bien.

Inuyasha se acercó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. ¿Estaba viendo bien? ¿Era él mismo? Se aproximó poco a poco, no tenía mucha importancia que el agua estuviera helada pues comenzó a caminar por ella hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de él para decirle al oído: "_No está bien…pero no importa_".

Lo tomó por la barbilla y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos se dispuso a acercar sus labios lentamente.

De pronto todo se detuvo.

—Otra vez soñé lo mismo. —La misma fantasía, como siempre que lo atormentaba y no lo dejaba en paz, la diferencia que esta vez no siguió.

Le dirigió una mirada.

Siempre vigilante aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Se veía tan guapo, tan sensual pero nunca podría probar el sabor de sus labios pues jamás lo miraría con amor.

Aunque quisiera cambiar toda la situación de ningún modo se podría porque todo lo más cercano que tenía con él, eran solamente sueños y los sueños, siempre se mantienen ocultos.

* * *

><p>[1] Cuando un hombre siente 'cierta' zona húmeda es que al tener sueños calientes, o fantasías eróticas, el cuerpo expulsa espermatozoides como si fuera un hecho real.<p>

[2] Se le dice a los hombres libertinos y seductores.

**Notita al final:** Okay, toda opinión de odio, asco o repugnancia y hasta ideas en contra, serán bienvenidas y pueden dejarlas en un review (?

Baee y hasta la vista mis niñas.


End file.
